Love at the Hampton Inn Hotel
by AnimeBabe33.1
Summary: At Sam's request, Dean and Bela pose as a newly wed couple to find and kill that monster that is murdering the new brides on their third night of staying. Dean and Bela know business is business, but people do crazy things when they're on their death beds.
1. Chapter 1

The Hampton Inn Hotel

"I can't believe we are finally married."

She grabbed his hand. "I love you." She leaned over and kissed him. "You get comfortable and I'll be right back."

She walked into the bathroom, she paused to look are her shiney ring. She let out a sigh of relief. She shivered as the room suddenly got cold. She look into the mirror.

"oh my god." She snapped around. Her eyes fixed on a tall man behind her. His skin was gray and his clothes were ragged. "Who are you!?"

His dead eyes pulled together. "You lied to me."

"What?" She backed up towards the sink.

"I thought you loved me. But you lied to me!" He raised his hand making the sharp kitchen knife visible. "If I can't have you, no one can!"

"No please! Stop!" She screamed. "Alex!"

Her husband, Alex, banged on the door. "Open the door!"

"Please don't kill me." She begged the ghostly man. "Please.."

xxxx

Days later

"I'm telling you man. This is a case."

Dean sat at their motel table eating a cheeseburger and slurping up his soda. "I don't think it is."

"Really Dean?" Sam pulled the newspaper up close to his brothers face and pointed at the headlines. "Newly wed wife commits suicide. You don't think that's strange?"

Dean raised his eyes to Sam. "Nope." He took another bite. "Maybe she realized she made a mistake."

Sam threw the newspaper on the floor. "Dean, two other women have committed suicide at the same hotel within the last month. All newly weds, all dead on their third night of staying." He threw his hands out. "There's a pattern Dean. I know you see it."

Dean licked his fingers. "Did you get fries?"

Sam scoffed before sitting down on his bed. Minutes passed before either of the brothers spoke.

"Dean... whats this really about?"

"What are you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. Look Dean, time is running out, I get it. We are down to your last 2 months, but you can't just stop hunting. People are dying, we need to help them, we need to save them."

"Don't act like you know what I'm going through Sammy. Cause you dont." Dean threw his hamburger on the table and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry.." Sam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "We dont have to hunt, we can take a road trip. Maybe visit mom. Visit bobby. Go see the worlds biggest dinosaur. Hey! We can even go visit dad." Dean glared at his little brother. "Or maybe we can just hit a few bars and get laid. Or-"

"Alright!" Dean groaned. He picked the paper up and began to read. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"How do you want to do this Hmm? You and me rent the couples room for three nights and nail this bastard? I think you gotta buy me dinner first."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Funny. No, whatever it is, it's only attacking newly wedded women."

"So what? You want to have a sex change?" He grinned.

"Asshole. We have to find someone willing to pose as your wife."

"Where are we going to fin- wait, MY wife. This is your hunt. You be the decoy! What do you think I just have women magically on speed dial I can just call up..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You will do some digging around while you're there, find out what the creature is, and kill it. Job done, we move to the next town."

Dean nodded. "So who's the lucky gal?"

Sam looked away. "Old friend."

"who?"

"A friend, a new friend. An acquaintance."

"Sammy! Who?!"

Sam paused. "Bela."

"no."

"Dean!"

"I'm not going anywhere, to pretending anything with that bitch!" He leaned over the table and grabbed sams beer. "No, I won't do it."

"Fine, I'm picking the restaurants the next two weeks."

Dean's jaw flexed. "Okay! Where do I find her?"

Sam smiled and pulled out a flyer. "Auction."

xxxx

Dean and Sam sat in the impala outside of the auction building. After hours of waiting, Bela finally slipped out the doors and walked down the street into the nearest hotel.

"Are you ready?"

Dean scowled at Sam. "No."

"Good let's go."

They both exited the car and walked into the hotel. Dean walked up to the counter and smiled at the young blonde.

"Hi, I'm looking for a girl. She just walked in, brown hair. Big eyes, beautiful smile, tall and hot."

The blonde fluttered her eye lids. "She just went up to her room. Would you like me to phone her down."

"No, I'm actually surprising her." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. "I'm her fiancé, or soon to be fiancé."

The blonde touched her heart. "She is a lucky lady."

Dean smiled. Sam snickered. "Can I have her room number?"

xxxx

Dean stood infront of the closed door. He grabbed his gun from the back of his jeans.

"Is that necessary?" Sam asked.

"This is Bela Sam, I would feel a lot better if I had a machine gun."

Sam knocked on the door. "Room service."

The door began to jiggle as it was unlocked from inside. Slowly it opened.

"It's about time-"

Dean shoved the door open further and walked in. Sam closed it gently behind him and funded around.

"Dean and Sammy. What do you want from me."

"Sammy, explain to her before my hand slips at the sound of her voice."

Bela smiled at Dean. "You are so sexy when you're upset."

"Don't objectify me."

"Bela, we need your help." Sam began.

40 Minutes later

"I guess."

"What?!" Sam and dean both exclaimed.

"you will help us?"

Bela smiled. "I'm not a mean person." She sipped on the tea she had mad herself. She eyed dean from across the room. "i guess people do crazy things when their on death bed huh?"

"Fuck off."

"That's no way to talk to a lady. You're sleeping on the couch."

Dean held the gun in his hand tightly. "Sammy, I may kill her before that monster does."

"It won't be that bad."

"yeah? How do you know?"

Sammy looked between Bela and Dean and smiled a weary smile.


	2. Mr and Mrs Winchester

Mr. And Mrs. Winchester

"Ofcourse I want something in return for my help." Bela said casually.

"Oh ofcourse you do princess." Dean mocked. "What do you want this time? Money? Rich mans tux? Old ladys' silver collection?"

"Dean!" Sam glared. "That's enough."

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned his shoulder against the door frame. Sam watched his brother giving him the 'shut up' look. Bela's eyes shifted between the two brothers, she was greatly amused. They needed her.

"What do you want Bela?" Sam asked.

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. Sam watched her carefully, just because she was helping them, doesn't mean she was trust worthy. Dean slowly clicked the safety of his gun to 'off'.

"I want the hand towels from the Hotel. We take them, they are mine." She smiled as Sam grew irritated.

"Oh you are a bitch." Dean mumbled.

Bela turned to Dean. "That's no way to talk to your wife, you're sleeping on the couch." He raised one hand and rubbed both eyes in frustration, then his jaw dropped ready to spew his comeback.

"Dean!" Sam looked at his brother and shook his head. "Go to the other room." There was a moment of delay before he turned on his heels and walked into the next room.

Bela leaned closer and whispered. "You, Sam Winchester, are twisted." She smiled. "Calling me from across the country to come here." She looked back making sure dean was not around. "When do I get my payment."

"After." Sam whispered back.

"He seems fine to me."

"Well he's not." Sam argued. "If he were,do you think I would be here?"

Her eyes shifted as if she was thinking very hard. "Hmmm, true, but I like to think you boys enjoy our little get togethers."

"Get togethers as in, you steal something valuable we chase you down, and in the process I get shot... Again." He said flatly.

"Grazed. Not shot, grazed." She folded her hands together. "But out of everyone to call, why me."

"Because you won't let him mope around and feel sorry for himself. Plus, your life is on the line, I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it." Bela rolled her eyes and Sam grinned. "In other words, just... Milk it." She nodded. "C'mon Dean," The blonde appeared in the doorway. "We're leaving."

"Finally, better check you still have your wallet." He joked.

"Nice seeing you boys." Bela said as they walked towards her door.

"We'll be back tomorrow to plan everything out." Sam pulled the door open.

"Dean," Bela called out sweetly. "No goodbye kiss?"

"Bite me Bela."

"Maybe later hot head." She winked playfully and Dean groaned.

Sam closed the door behind. "I think she likes you." Sam teased.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I Said SHUT UP!" Dean marched down the hallway into the hotel lobby. Sam smiled to himself and followed.

* * *

The next day the two hunters were at Bela's room 8:00am sharp. Dean pounded on the door aggressively not caring if she was still asleep. Sam shot him a disapproving look to which was ignored. The door opened and Bela smiled.

"Good morning boys." She walked towards the kitchen and gesture them to follow and sit. "Tea?" They shook there heads.

Sam pulled out newspaper articles and pictures. "I did some research, apparently these aren't the first killings at this hotel. Some years ago, the owners wife was brutally murdered."

"By?" Dean and Bela asked simultaneously.

"Don't know, authority's suspected the husband. But the charges were dropped."

"Why?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "A year later, he remarries then dies of a heart attack. And that's when the killings started. Every 3 years, after his death, newly wedded women mysteriously commit "suicide"...all during the month of July."

"So what are we dealing with? Angry ghost?"

"Looks like it." Sam said was he shuffled through papers.

"Alright." Dean stood up. "Let's go burn us some bones."

"One more thing Dean." Sam said. "This ghost is only attacking newly wedded women."

"Yeah I got it."

"I don't think you do." Dean's eyes narrowed. "Newly weds tend to be... Happy and" he paused trying to find the right words.

"And what." His brother growled.

"And.. Uh.. Normally.. They don't want to kill each other." Sam smiled trying to comfort Dean.

"And where are you going to be while I'm playing the good husband? Hm?"

"Here. Doing research."

"What research?"

"Well last time I checked, your hell clock is still ticking away. I figured it would be a good chance to read up on the books."

"Great, just great. Any other tips for me Brainiac?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Good. I'll be in the impala." Dean left the kitchen and made to leave.

"Sweetheart," Bela called. "My suitcase is by the door. Mind bringing it to the car for me." Mutters came from the room, but nevertheless he picked up then suitcase and slammed the door behind him. "Well he's just ecstatic about this job isn't he." Sam sighed. "Lock up if you leave." She ran her fingers through her soft hair before leaving the room.

* * *

Dean sat in the impala with his eyes pulled into a furrow and his mouth in a straigh line. He hand both hands planted on the steering wheel and didn't bother to acknowledge the thief as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Try not to screw this up Dean. I really want those hand towels."

"Me screw this up?"

"I seem to recall a couple of times you have been at fault for -"

"You know what, I'm going to be the best goddam fake husband you've ever had." He turned the car on and put it into gear. "Ever will have!"

"We're not sleeping together."

"Good. You can sleep on the floor."

Bela watched the driver from the corner of her eyes. She wasn't against sleeping with him, but he would have to earn that privilege. Like a good husband should. Some part of her felt sorry for him. She had admit, a world without Dean Winchester would be hell. She wondered how long Sam would survive without his other brother coming to rescue him. Or how many people would die because he wasn't there to save them. Not to mention how boring her theft life would be. No more causal flirting, or death threats. She sighed, part of her hoped Sam could find a way to save Dean. But deep down, she knew there was no hope for him.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Hotel, Bela had fallen asleep with her head against the window. Dean parked and looked over at the sleeping beauty. Sure he was attracted to her, but he in no way, shape or form, trusted her.

"Hey! Wake up Princess!"

She shifted in her seat and turned to face him. "Here already?"

"Yup. Now get the hell out of my car."

"It's so cozy in here."

"It? No sweetheart, she. She is cozy. Not it."

Bela opened the door and stepped out. The sun was bright and gave of warm rays that sent a shiver down her body. She pulled on her sunglasses and turned to her companion who had pulled out her suit case and his duffel bag from the trunk. He stood beside her and looked at the hotel once more. She reached for her luggage.

"I got it." He said out of reflex. "C'mon." In one hand he held his duffle bag and her luggage, his other grabbed hers and they walked into the lobby.

"Don't forget to smile."

"I am smiling." He said through clenched teeth.

The girl behind the counter was young, not older than 26. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her name tag read Rachel. She smiled as Dean and Bela approached.

"Good morning. Welcome to the Hampton Inn Hotel, I'm Rachel. How can I be of service today."

"Hi." Dean smiled. "My wife and I hear fantastic stories about this hotel." Dean harshly tugged Bela beside him and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We just had to experience it for ourselves."

Rachel smiled. "Wonderful. How long have you been married?"

"A week." Bela said quickly. "Newly weds."

Rachel's smile grew bigger. "Well congratulations. Is there anything specific you were looking for in your room?"

Dean smiled. "Third floor."

"Okay." Rachel typed on her computer.

"Two beds." Bela added.

Rachel looked up at Bela then at Dean feeling quiet awkward.

"One bed, very sturdy." He pulled Bela closer and squeezed her silently asking her to shut up.

"One bed and one couch."

"Okay. First and Last names?"

"Winchester, Dean and Bela Winchester." Dean answered.

"Fantastic. Here are your keys, and if you need anything else. Just let me or my mother know. The number to our desk is in your room." She pulled out the keys from her desk and placed them in Bela's hand. "Enjoy your stay."

"There is one more thing you could help us with."

"Yes sir. What do you need?"

"A couple stayed here a few days ago. The Turners. I just wanted to know... What happened."

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I'm not really supposed to talk about it."

"Please. They were uh- good friends of ours. They actually recommended this hotel to us."

"Sweetheart, that's not all they did for us." Bela added. "His friend Alex set us up on a blind date. Had it not been for him, I never would've met the love of my life." Dean gaged at the bullshit flowing out of his wife's mouth."

"Well... I'm not entirely sure what happened. They checked in, did regular couple activities. Then on the third night, Mr. Turner called the desk saying his wife had locked herself in the bathroom and slit her throat and wrist." Rachel frowned.

Bela sniffled and fanned her face. "I'm sorry." She inhaled and her eyes watered. "It's just.. They were so perfect together." Tears rolled down her face. She kicked Dean in the shin and cried louder.

He placed their baggage down and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh..." He rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"No no, it's quiet alright. Umm please. Mrs. Winchester don't cry." Rachel handed Bela tissue. "I apologize." Bela buried her face into Deans chest trying to calm her fake tears.  
"I'm sorry.. Umm.. How about I had a service boy take your bags up to your room. Free of charge."

Bela turned to Rachel. "No it's quite alright."

"I insist. Infact, the chefs are baking pie. I'll request a freshly made one be brought to your room by noon."

"You don't have to."

"It's my pleasure." Rachel handed Bela another tissue. "Please."

Bela wiped her eyes and looked up at Dean. "Well thank you." She handed the keys to Dean.

"Thank you." Dean pulled Bela towards the elevator and waited for the doors to close. "Fake crying?"

"It got us pie didn't it?" She clicked then buttoned destined for the third floor. "You need to step up Dean-o. Your wife cries you don't just bloody stand there."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were capable of such a human emotion."

Then the doors open, they both stepped out and looked around until they found their room.

Dean chuckled and pointed at their room number. "69." Bela pushed him inside and shut the door. "What?"

Bela sat on the bed and bounced softly. "Soft. Too bad you won't be sleeping on it." Her wicked smile grew.

There was a knock on the door to which Dean answered. A young boy carried in their luggage.

"Tip?" He asked. Bela pulled her wallet from her purse and handed him a twenty. "Thank you."

"Hey kid. See anything weird around the hotel?"

"Like what sir?"

"Oh I dont know,many cold spots. Flying objects. Writing on the walls."

"Not that I've seen sir."

Dean nodded, "Thanks." He shoved the kid out and closed the door.

"So sweetheart. What's our first order of business."

Dean opened his duffle bag and pulled out his gun. "I'm going to take a look around." He zipped the bag back up and tossed it on the bed beside Bela. "Hide those."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Order room service. Go out to the pool. I dont care." He shoved the gun in his pants and fixed his jacket so it covered the piece.

"Oh, aren't you romantic." She said sarcastically. Dean ignored her. "Dean..."

"What."

"I know you hate me. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our time here." She traced the stitching of his duffle bag with her polished nail. "Nice hotel, good food, good company, all on my account." She smiled genuinely at Dean.

He looked back at her unsure. Maybe he was being a bit of a bitch about the whole situation. He leaned back against the wall and nodded. "You're right. I'm.. I'm sorry. I'm acting like a big bag of dicks..."

"I understand more than you think. The whole 'I'm dying' thing. I understand. You realize things when you hear your life clock ticking away." She unzipped his bag and began pulling out his clothes. "After all the wrong you've done in your life..." Her hands folded his shirts and smoothed away the wrinkles. "You feel like it's the last chance you will get to make things right."

"Bela.. I-"

"Room service!" Dean swiveled around and pulled the door open. "Good morning. I'm Megan, my daughter is Rachel. She told me to deliver a freshly baked pie to the Winchesters." Megan handed the tray of pie to dean. "I hope you enjoy your stay. Dinner is served at 6pm in the diner lounge and the pool is open all day and night as well as our gift shop."

"Thank you." Bela said kindly. Dean waved Megan goodbye and shut the door. He turned back to Bela who had neatly folded and stacked all his clothes. "Dinner at 6?"

"Sure... 6." He edged towards the door. "I'm going to..see what I can find."

"Okay... I'll unpack."

Dean quickly fled the room to avoid any more conversing. He shuddered and imagined himself having dinner with Bela.

* * *

Hello readers:) this is my first supernatural fanfic. im not sure if I'm really capturing their personalities, so please review and make suggestions on what I can do to make the story more realistic to their dialogue. Thank you :)


	3. Being A Good Husband

Being A Good Husband

By the time 5:30 had rolled around dean had produced approximately squat. He looked through files in the basement and old record books, but he couldn't find a connection. As far as he could tell the women murdered had no connection to one another. He walked back to his room and jiggled the knob. Out of habit, he kneeled down ad proceeded to pick the lock until the door clicked open. Gently he pushed it open.

"Bela?" He walked over to the kingsize bed and picked up a note left for him. "Dear Dean,  
Meet me downstairs for dinner at 6. I took the liberty of buying you a few things to wear tonight. Don't be late. You will end up on the couch." Dean tossed the note aside and looked down at the new wardrobe Bela had bought him. Dark jeans and a variety of roll-up sleeve button up shirts.

After showering and dressing himself in new clothes he carefully spent time primping. He combed his hair to a spike and brushed his teeth. He left the room with 5 minutes to spare. The elevator brought him to first floor where he then made for the diner. He saw Bela from across the room. Her fingers strummed against the table, and her shoulders slumped as she started at her expensive wrist watch.

Dean walked up to their table and cleared his throat. She looked up and a smiled pulled at her mouth.

"uh... Is this seat taken?"

"Yes sorry, I'm waiting for my husband." Bela replied.

Dean grinned. "Oh yeah? Well I'll move when he gets here. How's that sound princess?"

Bela placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. My husband can be a real killer when he needs to be." They started at eachother both enjoying their roleplaying. Finally Bela spoke. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You look... Pretty."

"I hope you don't mind. I ordered for us."

Dean stopped himself from reaching for the menu. "You did?" Bela nodded. "Well, no offense, but if the waiter comes with a salad," He pointed towards the kitchen, "I'm sending em right back to the kitchen." Bela laughed. "I'm serious."

"I believe you." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, dean noticed how perfectly curled it was. "Your awfully picky considering you're dying. But I guess the saying go to hell applies too well here."

Deans smile pulled to a frown. He didn't find Bela's joke funny.  
"Fuck you."

"Harsh words Dean, I'm hurt."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Good."

"You can't function without Sam, can you?" Dean rolled his eyes again. "Some psychological issues there dean."

"Bite me Bela." Before she could respond, venom rolled off his tongue. "Why don't we talk about you? Huh? What is it? Daddy didn't love you? Didn't spend enough time with you? Do you steal to fill the empty hole in your heart?"

Her eyes widened but she didnt speak. Thankfully the waiter came.

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester, the Champagne you ordered."

Bela didn't look away from dean. "Send it back. We are not celebrating tonight. I've lost my appetite." The waiter looked towards Dean unsure of what to do. "I said Send It Back!" She snapped.

As soon as the waiter scurried away with the bottle, another one came with the food.

"Salad for you, Mrs. Winchester." The same boy who carried their bags, placed her plate infront of her. Dean looked down at her salad. "And one hamburger, extra bacon and cheese with a side of fries." The smell danced in the air and dean shuddered. "Anything else I can get-"

"No." Bela interrupted.

After the waiter left, Bela only stared down at her salad.

Dean was surprised bela had ordered him food he would actually enjoy. He looked up at her, but she had yet to move.  
"Are you just going to sit there and stare at it." He bit into his burger.

Her cold eyes met his. "I'm not hungry." Her slender hand pushed the plate away. "I'm going to the room. Your food is paid for." She stood up and turned away to leave.

"Bela, cmon." But she kept walking. "Fine, leave." He took another few bites by the time she had exited the room. "Sonuvabitch." He took another bite and grabbed a handful of fries before following her. "You're coming with me." he whispered to the burger as he picked it up and left yet again.

Dean exhaled deeply before trying the door and to his surprise. It was unlocked. He stepped in the dark room. "Bela?" He kicked off his boots and slid them away from the entrance.

Bela emerged from the bathroom. Her bouncy curls had been brushed out, but waves remained in their place. She pulled down her black tangop in an attempt to cover her stomach. Her navy green shorts broke school dress code, they were so short, even dean felt his face grow hot.

"Uhh... Look Bela, I was out of line. I shouldntve said-"

"It's fine." She crawled on the bed and layed down facing away.

"But still," he walked around the bed to look at her. "I just want to apolo-" She rolled over again avoiding him. "Know what, nevermind." He put his knee on the bed and roughly hit his pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying down."

"You can sleep on the bloody floor."

"What like I'm some kind of animal?" He threw himself on the bed and watched Bela bounce from his weight.

"Get off the bed Dean." She growled.

"Bite me."

Bela turned over and shot him a glare. "If you touch me, I will shoot you in your sleep."

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last women on earth!" Bela flipped herself over and pulled her pillow close to her chest. Dean crossed his arms and shut his eyes.

* * *

The air conditioning was running and it sent a chill throughout the room. Dean inhaled deeply and pulled the warm figure beside him closer, the sleeping Bela scooted back into his hips to fit his form. During the night they unconsciously became snuggle buddies. His face pressed into her hair, and the smell of berries filled is nose. Dean pressed his lips against Bela's bare shoulder and planted a gentle kiss.

"Morning.." He said groggily.

"Mmm?" Bela responded still asleep.

Dean felt a figure beside him and out of habit his body responded. His hand slid under her tangtop and rubbed her smooth stomach. Slowly and softly he began thrusting against his bed mate. She shuddered when he repeated the action once more.

"Room Service!" Rapid knocks came from behind the door.

Belas eyes shot open and she scooted back into deans forward thrust. The moment she felt his warm body she sprung forward and looked back at him.

"What are you doing?!" Bela whispered angrily.

Dean sat up fully awake now. "What?!"

Bela slapped dean hard across the face. "Get away from me!"

"Room service!" The voice called again.

"Give us a minute!" Dean replied. Bela pulled her hand back to strike him again but it was caught before reaching his skin. "Hey!" Dean whispered back.

"Let go!"

"Don't hit me!" Her other hand attempted to slap him, but he caught that one as well. Roughly Dean pulled Bela onto his lap, her knees falling to the sides of his hips. He stared up at her flushed face, his eyes pulled together trying to intimidate her.

"Let go."

"Don't hit me." He released both wrist and stared up at her. Quickly, he dropped his arms to her waist and hugged her. His forearms slid up to her back, hands resting on her shoulders. He pulled her down against his growing erection, crushing her into chest. His mouth flew over hers in a hot kiss. He dominantly held her, making escape impossible. Bela pushed against him, but gave up trying to stop him. Instead she rocked into his body until he finally pulled away with a smirk.

She slapped him once more. "You're such a bloody twat." He pushed her off.

"Come in."

Rachel walked with a tray of pancakes and a pitcher of orange juice. "I'm sorry to disturb. I just wanted to bring you your breakfast. On us." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," Dean pulled Bela against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel placed the tray on the dresser then scurried out of the room.

Using her index and her thumb, bela gently grabbed deans wrist, unhooking them from her waist then she wiggled away. She walked around the bed to slide her pink fuzzy slippers on.

"So, I'm going to shower. Then I'm going to grab your gun and shoot you." Her fingers ran through her wild hair trying to tame it. Deans emerald eyes met hers. He pushed off the bed closing the distance between. Her hand reached out to fix his wrinkled collared shirt. "Eat something."

Dean slowly leaned down. "Okay." He kissed her once. "Okay." Again. Bela held onto his collar to pull him slightly closer. She release his shirt and backed away. "Uhh.. I'm going to see what I can find."

She nodded then quickly turned on her heels and ran into the bathroom.

After Dean changed he slipped out of the room and pulled out his phone.

"C'mon Sammy.. Answer.."

"Dean?"

"Sammy! I cant do this."

"What?! What's wrong?"

Dean palmed his face. "Did you find anything?"

"Actually yeah... Are you-"

"Sammy.."

"Turns out the owners new wife was the husbands mistress. He was making multiple calls to her for years and after the death of his wife, They got hitched in Vegas."

"What's your point?"

"Well... You dont think it's strange that his wife died & he got married a week later?"

"People do it all the time."

"Okay, well how about this, turns out his mistress worked for the police before she took over the hotel."

"So?"

"So remember the charges were dropped?"

"What are you saying, Husband killed his wife and the mistress was a crooked cop so she dropped the chargers?"

"Exactly."

Dean nodded. "Makes sense. So dead husband is yanking brides?"

"As far as I can tell, yeah. No Killings were reported before his death. And as far as I can tell, the hotel isnt built on any burial grounds."

"So I find his bones and burn them."

"Not that simple dean."

He rolled his eyes. "When is it ever?"

"He cremated. So there's something in that hotel with his DNA."

"Thanks sammy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'll call you if I need anything." Dean slid his phone back into his pocket. He softly pulled the knob to enter his room. The shower water was still running.

"Dean?" Bela called from the shower.

"What?"

"What are we going to do today?"

Dean unbuttoned his shirt and slid his arms out. "We?" Dean pulled a gray shirt over his head. "Since when is there a we?"

The shower turned off. "What happened to being a good husband?" The bathroom door opened and bela stepped out in only a towel.

Dean tossed his duffel bag on the floor. "Im going to take a look around the hotel."

"Im coming with you."

"no offend sweetheart, but uh, I prefer to work alone."

Bela rolled her eyes about to argue that he works with Sam daily, but she decided against it. "Fine." She snatched up her jeans and tangtop from the couch. Dean tried to ignore her.

"Bela." She ignored him. "I guess we can do something."

"Like?"

Dean sighed annoyed. "I don't know."

"I want to go to the pool."

"Fine. We can go to the pool."

Bela turned to him and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. "After," Bela stepped closer to him. "We can take a look around the hotel." She reached out to intertwine their hands together after a long moment she spoke. "Im sorry.."

Dean looked down at her. "For what?"

She released one hand placed it on his heart. It beat hard but steady against her palm. "You're going to hell."

"I know."

"Are you... Scared?"

"Yeah..." He shook his head. "Sammy is just wasting his time trying to save me. He can't."

"Do you wish you had done more?"

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist. "Everyday."

Bela push him back towards the bed forcing him to sit on the edge. Her fingers traced his lips. She kissed him softly. Dean pulled her between his legs and held her close, but not so close that he crushed her. Her delicate hands fell to his traps, she squeezed, using her fingertips to massage his aching muscles. When he sighed in appreciation, she continued her ministrations by traveling up his neck. His eyes opened in disappointment when she stopped.

"People die dean."

"I know."

"You dont deserve this." Her massages grew stronger as she dug her hands into his body.

"I deserve much worse." He slowly lowered himself onto the bed, pulling her down with him. She kissed his jaw then let her head rest on his shoulder, her fingers drew tiny devil traps on his stomach. He closed his eyes allowing himself to enjoy the tickling feeling. He twitched when he felt bela move beside him, her greedy hands gripped his shoulders as she pulled at him. They rolled over. Deans body pinning her down.

She stared up at him, her hand rest on the back of his head. Fingers scratched at his scalp, she forced him to lower his body. His arms slid under her to create a cradle as he kissed her temple. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and ran along his neck. She bit down causing him to jump. "Bitch..." Dean mumbled. She laughed softly and proceeded to suck. She pulled away and wiped away the spit revealing a purple love bite. She was enjoying Dean's heavy weight on her chest. His breathing was soft and almost musical, it made her drowsy.

"Do you sleep?" She asked.

"No." He had too much to think about, too much on the line to spend more than three hours asleep. He had built a tolerance of warding off sleep. He had to. In his line of business, you sleep, you die. He couldn't afford to waste time sleeping.

Belas hands pushed under his shirt to feel his stomach and back muscles. He sighed comfortably and rolled over again. Bela layed on his chest and he rubber her hips with his thumbs. "Sleep." She scooted closer to him. "Mr. Winchester." His eyes fought the urge of rest, but eventually, his will was no match for natural orders. They sleep peacefully in each others arms, and although they would both deny it, it was the best sleep either of them had had in months.


	4. Scared

Scared

"Dean..." Bela whispered, she waited and shook him gently. "Dean..."

"Mmm?" He opened his eyes and looked down at Bela. She crawl over him and smiled.

"Get up, I want to go to the pool."

"Okay, have a good time." He closed his eyes again.

"Hey!" She slapped him. "Dean!"

"Do it again." A small grin spread across his face.

"Ugh." Bela ran her fingers through his hair and softly kissed him. As he returned her kiss, he proceeded to slid his hands to the back of her thighs. "Dean.."  
She said between their kiss. He nodded in reply and squeezed her tightly. "Dean!" Bela slapped him again.

Dean glared at her. "bitch.."

"I want to go to the pool."

"Well sorry sweetheart, I forgot to pack my swimsuit." He thrust up into her core. "Why don't we just stay here."

Bela rolled her eyes. "Sorry, there's nothing entertaining here." He pulled her tighter against his crotch trying to convince her otherwise. "Sorry," She walked her fingers from his chest up to his nose. "little dean doesnt impress me."

He pushed Bela off him and sat up. She snickered and walked to the bathroom. "LITTLE dean.." He scoffed and cupped himself through his jeans. "He's not little."

Bela open the bathroom and stepped out in a black bikini. Deans eyes immediately flew to her. She looked over at him and laughed, then she walked closer and leaned down so she was at his eye level. "Dean..." She grabbed his hands and places them on he hips. He pulled her closer hungrily. "Pool..." He tried to kiss her but missed her mouth when she turned away and whispered in his ear. "Now. Or I leave."

* * *

"I look stupid!" Dean complained. "Who comes to the pool in jeans and a shirt." Bela squirted suntan lotion on her hand and palm it on her thighs. "Douchebags! That's who!"

Bela rubbed some more lotion on her stomach. "I told you to wear what I bought you."

"And look like a tool? No thank you."

"You act like a bloody woman." She pulled her glasses down to cover her eyes. "Stop complaining."

Dean crossed his arms and sat back in his lawn chair.

"Now you're going to pout?" When he didn't reply bela simply ignored him. But after a few minutes of silence she looked over at him. He was frowning and had dark circles under his tired eyes. She saw a dying mans face. Frustrated, and helpless. She sighed. "Dean?" Normally she would enjoy seeing him in such a vulnerable state. But she couldn't help but pity him.

She walked over to Dean, sat on his lap and grabbed his face. "Stop acting like a man going to hell." He opened his mouth to argue. "Shut up." She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. She rather enjoyed kissing him. The way she enjoyed silk, it wasn't a necessity but having it made her want time with people in General wasn't her thing, but if it was dean, that was a whole new story. Bela tried to deepen their kiss but something about him was different. "Cmon dean, get with the program."

"We are outside, in public bela." Through thin lips.

"Scared?"

"No."

"Then shut up." She kissed him again and pressed up into his chest trying to stimulate his senses. He let her grind down into his hips and let out a low growl. Finally his hands moved, he rubbed her back, it was warm from the sun.

Dean heard murmurs coming from the audience around. He licked her neck and angled himself so he could eye the people who were watching them. "People are watching." He mumbled before sucking hard on her bottom lip.

"Let them." She scratched her nails along his shirt down to the hem and gripped it tightly. "They are just jealous." She slowly began to push up his shirt. Her nails grazed his muscles and he shuddered.

Deans shirt came over his head and once again, he was glued to Bela's body. The murmurs came back. Dean pulled away annoyed.

Bela felt him tense. "Focus." She placed a finger on his nose and smiled.

"They are staring at us." Dean argued.

Bela looked over her shoulder at an older couple who's faces pinched in disgust. She smiled and turned her attention back to dean.

"You're so hot dean." Bela moaned loudly. More people turned to look in their direction.

His face turned red. "Bela!" Dean growled. "That's not funny." He tried to scoot off the chair, but she held him down. "Bitch, let me up."

"No."

Dean stood up and bela wrapped her arms around his neck. "Off, or I throw you in the pool." She Squeezed his hips with her Knees. "Bela I swear..."

She batted her eyelashes. "Now now, let's not go swearing to a man who can't answer then phone." Dean held her tightly, he carried her away from the lawn chair and stopped. "What? Devil got your tongue?"

He looked down at her top and laughed softly to himself. His eyes met hers, he supported her weight with one had and used the other to plug his nose. "Shut your mouth." Bela sneered at his orders.

Quickly he hopped off the concrete into the pool. They hit the water, both sunk down to the bottom. Bela released Dean and surfaced to the top. He followed with a wide smile.

She coughed and wiped her face. "Bloody hell dean!" She slapped water at his face.

"hey!" He slapped water back. "You started it."

Bela swam to the edge of the pool and used the ladder to climb out. "You're an ass." She bent down and picked up his shirt. "This is mine now."

She slid his shirt on and walked back to their room. Dean followed like an obedient dog.

* * *

"So any idea what we are looking for?" Bela said as she followed closely behind dean.

He shined the flashlight around the the dark room. "No."

"Oh well that's fantastic."

Dean rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "I told you to wait in the room."

"And let you have all the fun?" Bela rummaged through the drawers of nearby desk. "I don't think so."

Dean looked over at Bela. Even in heels she was willing to do dirty work. Bela glanced up to meet his eyes, quickly he turned away. She smiled and continued searching through old papers and receipts.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, great idea to look in here dean."

Dean groaned annoyed. "If you want to steer this boat then be my guest."

"Gladly." Bela took the light from his grip. "First, we are getting out of the basement." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back the way they came. "Second, we go talk to Rachel."

Bela cracked the door to the basement and peered outside. She opened it wider and pulled dean out and shut it softly behind her. Casually they walked into the lobby.

"there.." Dean whispered and nudged. She nodded and pulled dean along.

"Good morning winchesters!" Rachel called.

"Good morning Rachel." Bela said enthusiastically.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" Dean nodded and smiled. "That's wonderful!" Rachel folded her hands and looked at dean. "umm... We got a few complaints early. About a young couple fornicating by the pool... Would you happy to know anything about that?"

Dean looked down at bela. "We... May have been in the area.." He turned backtor aches. "I wouldn't use the word fornicating..."

Rachel smiled and looked away embarrassed. "I see, well... Could we try to keep the "fornicating" to the room please?" She used her fingers as air quotes.

"Yes ofcourse." Bela smiled. "Oh, your ring is beautiful."

Rachel looked down at her hand at the silver band. "Thank you... Umm my dad gave it to me after my mom died. He bought it for her in our gift shop a long time ago."

"That's nice... Anything else he give you?" Dean asked. Bela glared at dean and dug her nails into his forearm.

"Umm... No.. I mean.. Beside then hotel." Rachel sighed. "Although my step mom does like to joke and say he gave her his heart and she keeps it in her room. She laughed lightly. Dean and Bela chuckled too. "Well... I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." They walked towards the elevator, waited for the doors to open and stepped inside before speaking.

"So what do you think? Step mom has the old mans heart locked up in some cupboard?"

Bela looked down at their hands that were still wrapped around the other. Dean released her immediately.

"It's possible, I would say it's the best lead we have."

"So let's break in to her office and have ourselves a look?" Dean said confidently. They walked into the room and shut the door.

"Yes, but not right now." Bela crawled on the bed and layed down.

"You do realize we only have until tomorrow night to find this heart and burn it."

"I'm not worried." She hugged the pillow dean had used the night before. "We'll find it."

"How do you know?"

She didnt answer. She curled up on the bed and kicked off her heels. Dean layed down beside her, crossed his ankles and hands behind his head. "So in the meantime?"

Bela shrugged. "Relax." After a few minutes of silence bela rolled over and looked at dean. "Dinner?"

"Now?" She nodded. "Room service?"

Bela reached over and grabbed the phone off the receiver. "Yes hi, can we get some pecan pie, extra whipped cream on those." She looked at dean and smiled again. "Thank you."

"Alright, I gotta ask. Why are you acting so nice."

"I'm always n-"

"Look, I don't want to play games." His voice was serious. "Just tell me.."

"I'm offended.."

"I'm sure you are." he said unamused.

"Why must you ruin everything?"

"Good things just don't happen Bela." He paused. "Atleast not to me."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Nor do I care."

"But you do care..." Dean shrugged and Bela turned towards him. "What's the matter dean?"

"I'm fine."

"Dean... " Bela grabbed his chin and turned him towards her. "Can't you just be happy?"

They was a delay before his eyes looked away towards the wall. "No."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm having a wonderful time."

"thanks." He replied with the some attitude.

"Really dean." Bela laid back and stared at the ceiling. "It has been nice, with you, here."

"Sure, because I'm a picnic to have as company .."

"You are...When your not being an asshole"

Dean turned his head to look at her. "Why are you helping me.."

Because Sam is paying me. "Because.." Because you're dying. "Because I want the hand towels." Dean rolled on his side and placed small kisses on Bela's face. She wrapped her arms under his and ran her nails along his back. She let him grope her body, she held him close in an almost hug, until finally he stopped mid kiss and looked up at her. His eyes were wet.

"Bela..." His breathing hitched. "I don't... Hell...Sam.."

Bela pulled him so his head could rest against her shoulder. One hand rubbed his back trying to stop him from shaking, the other ran through his hair. Dean didn't cry. He just held Bela close and protectively.

"He will be okay..." Bela whispered.

A knock at the door blessed them both. Dean rolled off of Bela and draped his arm over his eyes. Bela opened the door and carefully took the pie from the service boy. After she tipped the young man she closed the door.

"Pie?"


End file.
